Going down?
by B.O.T.D.F X Jeffree Star
Summary: Dahvie vanity and jeffree star get stuck in an elevator and the truth rears its ugly head, dahvie and jeffree get into a serious fight but when the two clash heads and get all their emotions out on the table maybe… they can let out their real feelings for eachother? Or will this be just a disaster?


Dahvie vanity's POV

_We were leaving the hotel jayy and sally was doing their every tour bet… who can't get down stairs the fastest! Without using the elevator me and the rest of the crew stood watching them get ready to run I spoke "okay one…two…THREE!" both of them darted off along with garret and rusty who fallowed behind making shure that they didn't fall down the stairs and hurt themselves._

_I was left behind with my mortal enemy… jeffree star he headed towards the elevator I sighed and headed in that direction I walked next to him we didn't say a word he didn't look at me I didn't look at him as we got closer to the elevator the more awkward it got and the more angry jeffree got he turned and looked at me "why don't you just use a different elevator!?" he looked at me menacingly._

_I rolled my red eyes and snorted "that's so stupid and pointless" jeffree growled and he gripped his Louis Vuitton purse his blue eyes narrowed and his lip curled in disgust he hit the elevator button and kept evil eye contact with me I stared at him and he stared at me the elevator arrived he stepped in I fallowed close behind we stood looking at the numbers that glowed it read floor (34) and going down._

_I watched as the numbers slowly ticked down until the elevator started to move funny it bashed around I grabbed a hold of the metal bar and held on the light flickered on and off then darkness fallowed by a loud noise the elevator jerked and jeffree grabbed a hold of me tight I grabbed him as the elevator dropped a few floors jeffree screamed "AHHHH!" _

_We both fell to the ground jeffree landed right on me I gasped as he kneed me in my dick I coughed and I let my head hit the floor hard and I saw nothing but stars and then black I blinked and tried to get back my vision jeffree sounded scared his breathing had quickened and his hands gripped my shirt I caught a glimpse of a flashing red light I looked over and a button that said (in case of emergency push) _

_My voice was pain riddled my lips parted and I let out a few breaths before I spoke my dick was hurting so bad and having jeffree's bony knee pushing hard into it wasn't helping "j-jeffree?" he snapped "what!?" I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly "hit the red flashing button" he gripped my shirt "Im not moving!" I coughed as he dug his knee deeper into my groin._

_"jeffree…you need to push the button!" he moved slightly on me and I held my breath as he leaned forward and he quickly pushed the button I heard a high pitched whine then the lights flickered back on I laid still breathing slowly I opened my eyes and jeffree was looking at me with murder wrote all over his face._

_I sighed he spoke "this is all your fault!" his hands gripped my shirt and he rose up off me a little my eyes widened he's going to oh please god no! he need me in my dick I bit my lip and I yelled it was muffled by my closed mouth he moved off me I instantly gripped my groin and rolled over on my side I curled up and I bit my lip hard I groaned "mmmmhhh!" _

_He sat in the corner and he watched me I twitched a little, twice! He got me. After a while the pain subsided enough for me to sit up I gripped my groin with my right hand and I whined as I leaned back agents the wall I looked at jeffree with hate "you bitch! Fucking knee me in my dick!" jeffree rolled his eyes "serves you right!" I didn't know what to do._

_I growled and I flicked him off I spoke "go fuck yourself!" jeffree flipped me the bird and smiled "shut the fuck up fag!" I laughed "looks who's talking dick rider!" his face burned red and he bit his lip "wanna be faggot!" I rolled my eyes "just because I kiss guys doesn't make me gay" jeffree let out a huff of air "yeah right when you dry hump me on stage it doesn't seem fake… just to let you know I can feel your erection pushing agents me when your grinding agents my ass on stage" he flipped his hair._

_I blushed "well when we kiss you don't seem to disgusted with me you stick your nasty whore tongue down my throat!" I yelled loudly he clenched his hands together to make fists I rubbed my sore nub and I let out a hiss as I gently rubbed my sack I spoke low to myself "it's going to be bruised" he spat and angry tone "well vanity at least I put effort into our stage acts" I rolled my eyes "what ever you cant act!" jeffree hissed "I can act good enough to where you think that Im realy kissing you!" he laughed and looked at me._

_I blushed "well I don't need to act because when I kiss you it…it's not fake!" his eyes locked onto mine and then they softened "w-what?" I turned even redder I looked down at the floor "uhh yeah when I kiss you Im kissing you for real!" he didn't say a word we sat in silence for a while before he spoke "I didn't fake it" I looked up at him my eyebrow rose "what?" he ran his hand through his hair and he looked at the wall "when we kiss…I don't fake it I realy kiss you" I wanted to smiled but he looked afraid of me._

_I sighed and the sharp pain in my dick throbbed I let out a slow breath "oww!" jeffree looked at me worried "are you okay?" he was right up on me I watched as he pulled my hands away I slowly took in breaths "I don't know it hurts so bad" jeffree's right hand reached out and he rubbed my groin I laid back and spread my legs I hissed his hand pushed my dick and sack up my hips jerked up and I let out a pained whine jeffree looked up at me._

_"Im sorry did that hurt?" I exhaled slowly "I feel a little better" jeffree's hand lightly squeezed my eyes closed I let out a pleased hum jeffree removed his hand my eyes opened quickly "why did you stop?" jeffree shrugged and he played with his short pink hair I blushed I chocked on my words "y-you were making me feel better" jeffree blushed and he grabbed his purse and opened it "I have some aspirin" I sighed my face burned red and I hid my face I ran my hand through my hair "I like when you touch me" jeffree sighed and he looked at me "if you haven't noticed were in trapped in elevator!" I licked my lips "okay yes were trapped in an elevator but we have a while before we get rescued" jeffree raised an eyebrow he looked confused "so you want me to touch you while were trapped?" _

_I sighed and looked up "okay yes! I want you to touch me!" jeffree giggled and he crawled onto my lap "all you needed to do was ask" we stared at eachother for a long time our noses touching he started to rub my groin our eyes locked into a deep gaze we dint blink I didn't notice that he had unbuttoned my shorts and unzip them our eyes were locked then I groaned and my eyes shut my hand gripped his wrist I looked down and his hand had slipped through my boxers and he was slowly stroking._

_I hummed lightly and bit my lip jeffree's head bent down and he pulled my dick out through the opining I exhaled slowly and I spread my legs wider jeffree's free hand moved my shorts I raised up as he pulled down the chain on my wallet drug across the ground and it jangled he pulled them down to the top of my shoes and then he looked up at me I started to slowly stroke myself jeffree giggled._

_I looked at him confused "what?" he waved his hand "nothing I just never thought that id ever see you jerking off" I blushed my eyes averted from his "honestly… I have had a few times when we were on stage and I would get to into grinding agents you to where I actually came" his eyes widened and he smiled big his amazingly white teeth shined._

_I blushed and I felt awkward "don't worry about it I have had sex with you while you were drunk passed out" my head jerked to look at him "what?" he shrugged and looked at me "ummm yeah you got super smashed and you passed out in your hotel room I was horny as fuck and I walked in on you sleeping next thing you know I was riding you" my face burned and I was somewhat freaked out I nervously spoke "did you…uhhm" he sighed and he played with his hair I coughed._

_"Did you… take my pants off?" he laughed he shook his head "no I just straddled your waist and I dry humped you" I exhaled and blushed "so you… dry fucked me?" he nodded "yeah and don't worry when I came I didn't get any on you" I was confused so we both were guilty of touching and dry fucking eachother jeffree had leaned over and he gripped my dick I looked down he stroked and he leaned his head down his slender tongue came out and he drug it accost the head and I moaned loudly "Uhhhh!" my breath hitched and my hips bucked jeffree deep throated me._

_My eyes shut tight and I grabbed a fist full of his perfect cotton pink hair he didn't seem to mind me tugging on it as he came up I hissed and bit my bottom lip as he came up he used his teeth and tongue more my red eyes watched him closely every move he made was amazing and with each suck he brought me closer and closer to my orgasm I leaned my head back and closed my eyes I spoke breathlessly "I… Im going to cum!" he came up and as he did he spoke "cum!" he licked the head like a sucker I tensed up and the burning turned into a tingling as I came._

_I moaned loudly as possible "AUUHH JEFFREE!" I gripped his pink hair I heard his sucks and licks I looked at him and he had cum on his face he looked at me I smiled and pointed "uhh you've got a little something on your face" he blushed and quickly wiped it away he sat back and he opened his purse he pulled out some makeup and he looked into the little compact mirror he had and he started to fix his makeup I sighed and I fixed my shorts._

_Not shortly after we had our small little intimate get together the elevator had started to move jeffree looked at me "bout time!" we both stood up and we waited jeffree looked over at me and he flipped his hair "oh by the way vanity!...this never happened got it?!" I looked at him and he winked and smiled I nodded back and as soon as the door opened jeffree stomped out and he started to act like the diva he was._

_I was greeted by jayy and sally they were so excited to see me as I hugged jayy I looked over his shoulder at jeffree who was walking away I smiled jayy pulled away from the hug and he said "god being trapped with jeffree star for three hours must have been your personal hell" I nodded and acted like nothing happened "yeah I can't stand him!" jayy smiled as he and sally turned to walk away I picked up my bag and I got a text._

_I reached into my pocket and it was from jeffree it read._

_Jeffree Star~ we'll need to have more rendezvous 3_

_I smiled and I got into the tour SUV as we headed off I looked behind us and we were finally going home to Florida I spotted jeffree's car he was driving daniel had passed out in the passenger's seat I waved at jeffree and he waved back but shortly after he made a turn onto a different ramp to a highway and he was headed home to California._

_I frowned and let out a sigh hopefully the next tour gets here soon…very soon._


End file.
